


A Letter Home

by kendermaus



Series: Household Wimsey [3]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Caretaking, Gen, Letters, family of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendermaus/pseuds/kendermaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple missive while Peter and Bunter are off serving their country (and Harriet is waiting anxiously at home for them to return).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter Home

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "A Presumption of Death" by Jill Paton Walsh & Dorothy L. Sayers. 
> 
> Can be read as a triad relationship (which is how i read them) or simply as a concerned friend/servant letting the Lady of the House know her husband (and the servant's charge) are well... when he can't give much in the way of specifics.

_From Mr. Mervin Bunter  
Abroad._

_To Her Ladyship, Lady Peter_  
Talboys, Paggleham  
Nr Great Pagford, Herts 

 

Your Ladyship,

As your lord husband has been reduced to, in his words, "nonsense and piffle" he has instructed that I "compose to the Domina a missive of substance so her nights are untroubled by concern for the demmed fool she married." Contrary to what your ladyship might fear, his lordship is in a fair state both body and mind. I shall, with your permission, endeavor to keep him so.

Your letters are most welcome and, if I may be so bold, largely why his lordship fares as well as he does. Your keen commentary on the winter's activities and your narratives of the children's exploits are read and reread as the miles pass. Many evenings the letters are the last things to be secured before his lordship succumbs finally to that "most frustrating inconvenience" - his need to sleep.

As per your wishes I have kept an eye on his lordship in that regard and can say that his slumber is more restful than BH but not *as* restful as AH. I have endeavored to do what I could to assist in this matter, but I fear that only a return to his familiar slumbering place will completely ease his rest.

As to that, we are no closer to knowing when that return shall be.

Until such time that I may return his lordship safely to your side.

I remain your Ladyship's faithful servant,  
M. Bunter


End file.
